Sweet NightMare
Sweet NightMare The End and the Beginning I do remember what happened that night… the night I died. It started with my mum telling me to go to sleep even though it was 4 in the afternoon. I told her that but all she said was, “Don’t backchat you f**king b**ch! NOW GO TO SLEEP!!” Typical… she is drunk again. I stood there for a while just thinking until all I felt was this enormous pain on my cheek. She slapped me so hard that it knocked me to the ground. “I SAID GO TO SLEEP!!” Anger boiled in me. I ran up to up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I started to cry and found my pocket knife under my pillow and started cutting myself. 1 cut… 2… 3… and an ‘X’ below the previous cuts. I then felt a stabbing pain in my back. “No more hiding it…” I said as I took my jacket off. My parents were ashamed to have a special child. A child that was born with wings and sometimes has thoughts and dreams that tell the future. So they forced her to always wear a jacket so no one knew her secret. I sighed with relief as I relieved my wings. “That’s so much better” I then lied on my bed and read a book that I was starting to get intrigued by. A few hours later, when it grew dark, I could hear someone opening the front door and was singing horribly. “Dad…” I thought “This is not going to be good.” Let me tell you something. When my parents are both drunk it leads to arguing and havoc. But this time round, there was no arguing. I can remember that all I could hear was an eerie silence and thinking how odd that was. I heard someone walking up the stairs and coming into my room. I turned and saw that it was my dad just standing beside my bed. The words he said stayed in my mind forever. “Good night and good bye.” He then held up a kitchen knife and started to stab me until all I saw was black. Sweet, Sweet Revenge “I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m gone. I’m dead… Am I dead? What’s going on?” I woke up and found myself still in my bed but instead of lying on clean sheets, it was blood-stained. I got up slowly and shots of pain were coming with every movement that I made. I went to my mirror and squinted my eyes so I see clearly because it was still night. I was perfectly fine. “Then why is my bed covered in blood?” I thought as I looked at my bed. “It couldn’t have been a dream.” I looked back at the mirror but this time, I saw a girl who had one glowing red eye and one glowing blue eye and was covered with blood. “That’s me?” I thought out loud. I looked down and saw that it was true. I was overwhelmed at what I saw. I stared at the mirror for a while until I saw something glisten in the moonlight. I walked to it and found out that it was the kitchen knife that dad killed me with. “Dad…” I said angrily as I clenched my fists. I wanted revenge. He needed to feel the pain that I felt. I grabbed the knife and headed for my parent’s bedroom. I opened the door and saw mum fast asleep but dad was awake reading a book. “Isabel? How did you? I thought you were dead? You don’t have any wounds.” I let out a small, evil laugh. “Oh dad. Tsk tsk tsk. You have no idea what I have been through in the last few hours. Let’s re-enact what happened hmm? Let me remember where it started… Oh I remember… It started HERE.” I stabbed him in the stomach. Before he could scream I covered his mouth. “Shh shh shh. We wouldn’t want to wake up your beloved wife would we?” I whispered to him while I stroked the blood from the knife on his face. He looked over to the other side of the bed where mum was sleeping. He looked back and he had an expression of shock on his face. He felt one of my wounds on my face. “You-you changed?” he muffled through my hand. “Yes I know. You should never judge a book by its cover my dear father. Now let’s continue.” He shook his head but it was too late. I stabbed him over and over until he grew limp. “Good night and good bye.” I said as I put an ‘X’ on the area where his heart is. Sweet NightMare I walked out of the house with a smile on my face and a sense of satisfaction. I never felt so good in my life. Suddenly I had a craving for bloodshed. A big burst of energy came over me and before you knew it I was killing people all over my neighbourhood. I remember one of my victims calling me a CreepyPasta. As I was walking down the street I was thinking to myself, “What’s a CreepyPasta?” For the next few days of killing, most of my victims were referring me to ‘Sweet NightMare the Newest Proxy for the CreepyPastas’. Every day I was thinking what a CreepyPasta was until one faithful day… It was night which meant it was time to kill. When I finished killing, I walked up and down the road thinking out loud, “CreepyPasta? What could a CreepyPasta be?” “I can answer that for you sweetie.” A voice said from the shadows. “Who’s there?” I said as I took my knife out. “Oh there will be no need for that…” another voice said as they both stepped out of the shadows. “Let me introduce myself sweetie. My name is Jeff. Jeff the Killer and this guy here is Ticci Toby.” said Jeff.